Someday's Romance
by kiyoha
Summary: [Sakurai Ryou. Komikus shojo manga. Tanpa siapapun duga, belum pernah merasakan pengalaman cinta! Di saat ia kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita, seseorang dengan senyum secerah matahari datang dan mengetuk hatinya. Namun... Dunia shojo manga rupanya tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.]/for AoSaku Day, AU, police!Aomine and mangaka!Sakurai, mind to RnR?


_Dengan senyum yang lebar, aku pergi untuk bertemu seseorang  
Memakai baju bagus dan menata rambut, aku merasa sedikit berbeda  
Perasaan menderu yang baru sekali ini kurasakan, aku ingin menyampaikannya_

 _Aku masih belum mengerti alfabet tentang cinta ini,  
Aku masih belum mengerti apa arti debaran yang berpacu kencang ini,  
Karena itu maukah kau menuntunku, yang ceroboh ini, dari titik nol?_

 _Aku, yang selalu mengurung diri dalam duniaku yang gelap,  
Bila aku membuka pintu ini, cinta apa yang menungguku di luar sana?  
Bila hari ini cerah… Bisakah aku memandang angkasa?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Someday's Romance**

 **A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction  
Special for AoSaku Day 2015**

 **Pair  
Aomine Daiki x Sakurai Ryou**

 **Disclaimer  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Story © kiyoha**

 **Rate  
T**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Begini ya, Sakurai-kun." Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menghela napas, jemari lentiknya membolak-balik tumpukan kertas yang ia pegang sejak tadi. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, ada satu masalah yang sulit dihilangkan di tiap ceritamu."

Sang brunet—orang yang menjadi lawan bicara—tersedak teh. "Ma-maaf… Apa maksudmu, Momoi-san? Aku sudah berusaha membedakan tema cerita kali ini dengan sesuatu yang beda, lho… Apalagi yang masalah? Waktu kita membahas _name_ pun, tidak ada yang salah, 'kan?" protesnya, membuat gadis bernama Momoi itu mendesah pelan.

"Iya, memang tidak ada masalah." Kembali ekor matanya melirik satu persatu panel di secarik kertas—naskah _manga_. "Memang tidak ada masalah saat itu… Masalahnya malah baru ada waktu Sakurai-kun menggambarkan adegan-adegan di sini."

"Err, maaf, masalah bagaimana?" Masih tidak terima, Sakurai kembali bertanya.

"Begini ya… Walau Sakurai-kun selalu membuat _shojo manga_ bertemakan romansa remaja, entah mengapa… Rasanya monoton, di tiap cerita rasanya begitu-begitu saja." Kembali gadis itu berceloteh. "Aku 'kan editormu… Sekaligus penikmat _shojo manga_ juga. Memang sih temanya tidak semuanya sama… Tapi konflik, jalan cerita, rasanya…"

Mendengar itu, Sakurai menempelkan pipinya ke permukaan meja, cemberut.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana. Iya, iya, aku memang akhir-akhir ini kena _artblock_ , jadi setengah-setengah begitu deh jadinya." ucapnya—terdengar ngambek. Bagaimana tidak, usaha kerasnya menuangkan ide ke dalam plot _manga_ dibilang monoton, biasa-biasa saja, tidak menarik. Sakit, tahu.

"Mou~ Bukan masalah _artblock_ atau apa, tapi ini soal _passion_ , semangat dalam _shojo manga_ nya!" Momoi tetap tidak ingin kalah. " _Shojo manga—_ apalagi bertemakan romansa 'kan, harusnya mengandung semangat masa muda, aura keremajaan, masalah-masalah gadis yang dalam masa puber!"

"…Iya, iya… Aku juga tahu itu… Habisnya sih…"

 ** _Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis-gadis di shojo manga buatanku sendiri._**

"Emm… Kurasa yang kurang dari _manga_ buatan Sakurai-kun adalah… Kurangnya rasa simpati terhadap _heroine_ nya! Ayolah, biasanya kalau adegan sedih kita akan ikut menangis, kalau adegan menyatakan perasaan, kita akan ikut terbawa debarannya, 'kan! Dan aku kurang merasa begitu. Itu yang salah." jelas Momoi, sang editor—yang malah membuat sang _mangaka_ semakin merengut.

"Habisnya sih… Aku 'kan bukan _heroine_ nya, mana bisa aku merasakan, 'kan…"

Momoi beranjak dari sofa, berkacak pinggang. Iris merah mudanya berkilat-kilat, memandang Sakurai lekat—yang dipandangi sedikit merinding sekarang.

"Sakurai-kun. Merasa simpati pada _heroine_ bukan hanya dengan menjadi _heroine_ nya, kalau sudah pernah merasakan perasaan suka, atau perasaan berdebar-debar, bukannya otomatis kita akan menuangkan perasaan kita dalam cerita? Ya nggak?"

"Ukh—"

Ya. Inilah yang ia takutkan.

Ia takut fakta ini ketahuan—bahwa ia, sebagai shojo manga, belum dan TIDAK pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Memang, rasanya aneh, 'kan?

.

 **Sakurai Ryou.** Umur: 22 tahun. Profesi saat ini: _mangaka shojo manga—penname: **Sakurako Riou**_. Seorang hikkikomori—mengerjakan _manga_ di kamar, apapun di kamar, hanya keluar pada saat-saat penting. Rekor menjomblo—err, _single_ : 22 tahun.

Bukannya ia masalah dengan 'kesendirian'nya itu, sungguh. Selama ini itu tidak pernah menganggunya karena ia senantiasa dilindungi benteng komik, _anime,_ figur-figur _waifu_ dan yang lainnya—sehingga ia tidak ambil pusing.

Tapi, ya… Lama-lama 'kesendirian'nya ini jadi masalah juga. Oh ayolah, ia adalah _mangaka_ , _mangaka shojo manga_ pula—tidak memiliki pengalaman romansa adalah hal fatal dalam kelangsungan kariernya.

Oke, mungkin tidak masalah jika tidak punya hubungan romansa, asal mengerti apa saja yang terdapat di dalamnya, apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat _shojo manga_ —tapi Sakurai lain. Ayolah, ia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mengerti perasaan _heroine_ nya sendiri! Untuk sekedar merasa suka saja ia tidak niat. Walhasil _shojo manga_ buatannya selalu datar, _mainstream_ dan kawan-kawan.

 ** _Kesal, deh… Mengapa shojo manga itu harus identik dengan persoalan romansa? Tapi aku juga hanya bisa membuat shojo manga, jadi harus bagaimana…_**

"Dengarkan aku, Sakurai-kun." Momoi, gadis berusia sebayanya itu menempelkan telunjuknya di dahi Sakurai, menyentilnya pelan. "Aku ini berusaha untuk membuatmu jadi _mangaka_ sukses, kau tahu. Memperbanyak penjualan _manga_ mu. Itulah tugas seorang _editor_."

"Aku tahu, maaf…" Pemuda brunet itu mengalihkan pandangan. **"Ha-habisnya aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti soal romansa…"**

Terakhir ia merasakannya adalah zaman SMP, dan ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya lagi.

"Sakurai-kun benar-benar, ya…" Sang gadis bersurai merah muda menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang pusing. Haah. Mengurus satu _mangaka_ saja begini susahnya. Ia tahu, Sakurai tidak pernah kehabisan ide dan tema, tapi alurnya…

"Mungkin ini salahmu yang terlalu banyak mengurung diri di kamar dan menjadi _hikkikomori_ , Sakurai-kun. Sekali-sekali kau harus melihat kelap-kelip dunia, ya! Bukannya aku memaksamu untuk tiba-tiba punya kekasih atau bagaimana, tapi memperhatikan pasangan yang tengah kencan di kota juga termasuk dalam referensi, lho! Masa' aku harus terus membawakan foto-foto referensi untukmu yang malas-malasan di kamar? Masa kau harus setiap saat bertanya ke internet? Ayo, ah!" ajaknya, namun tetap saja sang _mangaka—_ Sakurai, ogah-ogahan. Yang benar saja, _hikkikomori_ seperti dia harus keluar rumah? Biasanya saja ia hanya membeli stok _manga tools_ untuk setahun tiap tahunnya, agar dia tidak perlu keluar-keluar terus. Belanja cukup _via online_. Tidak ada masalah sejauh ini.

"Anu… Momoi-san, ma—"

"Tidak ada maaf-maafan, ah! _Deal_ , ya? Hari Sabtu besok aku akan menemanimu untuk jalan-jalan di kota, sekalian _refreshing!_ Jangan lupa bawa kamera, ya. Sakurai-kun juga butuh referensi tempat-tempat seperti toko, taman atau gedung-gedung, 'kan? Sebagai gantinya, akan kutraktir makan siang!"

Sial, ia mulai berkeringat dingin mendengarnya. "Momoi-san, tolong dengar du—"

"Tidak ada kata tunggu. _Fix,_ ya! Jam 9 pagi aku akan menjemputmu di rumah, jangan lelet-lelet atau kulaporkan ke _chief editor_ nanti!"

 ** _BLAM._** Pintu ditutup dengan keras, meninggalkan Sakurai yang masih duduk manis dengan tampang kebingungan di dalam _kotatsu_. Sial, sial, sial… Ia harusnya ingat kalau Momoi—editornya yang kejam dan semaunya itu—tidak bisa dibantah perkataannya. Ia harusnya selalu ingat itu.

Habislah… Bagaimana nasibnya Sabtu nanti?

* * *

.

.

.

Lama rasanya sejak terakhir keluar area rumah. Dengan malas-malasan Sakurai meraih pintu lemarinya dan menarik kemeja—yang menurutnya bagus padahal ya biasa saja—celana panjang, dan _t-shirt_ untuk bagian dalam. Kemeja itu masih tergantung tanpa sedikitpun lipatan, karena memang masih baru. Warnanya juga masih cerah… Maklum, kemeja itu belum dipakai, biasanya ia bepergian dengan baju biasa dibalut jaket.

Ia sudah mandi dan merapikan diri—begini-begini ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Momoi yang berusaha membantunya. Surai _brunette_ nya juga sudah ia sisir sedemikian rapih, pokoknya hari ini penampilannya agak lebih berbeda dari biasanya.

Ia akan keluar rumah, itu sebabnya.

Kalau tidak terpaksa ia tidak ingin berdandan rapih-rapih begini. Tapi ucapan Momoi begitu memaksa, ya… Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Lagipula—ayolah, pasti tidak akan lama kok, mencari referensi saja pasti tidak akan lama—begitulah, ia mencoba menghibur diri sendiri.

...

"Sakurai-kun! Nah, begitu dong, yang rapih sedikit! Kalau begini kan _attractiveness up_ , ya nggak!" Seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ memekik senang melihat penampilan pemuda _brunette_ yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sakurai hanya berdiri canggung _plus_ tersenyum malu. Tapi sungguh, kemeja berwarna paduan hijau dan coklat yang terlihat 'biasa' itu benar-benar cocok terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Ma-maaf… Aku tidak tahu… Err… _fashion sense-_ ku…" Refleks kedua telunjuknya beradu. Momoi menebar senyum kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan sang _brunette_ , mengajaknya ikut melangkah riang.

"Itu bukan masalah! Ayo, kita pergi memburu referensi! Yaaay!"

.

.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari hari libur. Taman, café-café, tempat rekreasi, bahkan jalan raya sekalipun dipenuhi oleh para pasangan yang tengah berkencan. Wajar, memang. Tapi ya… Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa menggambar adegan-adegan di _shojo manga,_ tetap saja ia agak risih melihat pasangan yang bermesraan di tengah jalan.

Contohnya itu! Pemuda berperawakan tinggi besar dengan surai _brunette_ , beralis tebal dan senantiasa memasang senyum (yang entah mengapa kelihatan bodoh) tengah merangkul mesra, sesekali _cipika cipiki_ seseorang (yang Sakurai tebak, kekasihnya—walau _tsundere_ ) tanpa peduli orang-orang memelototinya. Entah dipelototi karena kelakuan mereka berdua manis atau bagaimana.

 _Afeksi di tengah publik—_ alias _PDA_. Hal biasa di _shojo manga,_ tapi kalau melihat langsung begini rasanya beda...

Melangkah lagi, kali ini ia mendapati pasangan yang bermesraan di _café_. Suap-suapan—yah, biasanya memang suap-suapan kue, _waffle, fruit parfait_ atau apa, tapi sop tahu? Kapan lagi. Tambahan: Berkencan dengan _limousine_? Kapan lagi?

Melihat-lihat lagi… Ajaib! Ini ada lagi pasangan yang malah gontok-gontokan dan tending-tendangan sepanjang jalan. Yang satu _blonde_ —terlihat dari balik topi hitamnya. Tidak cuma topi hitam… Tapi juga kacamata hitam? Sementara pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya—bahasanya, _uke_ —masih sibuk misuh-misuh sendiri, kakinya menolak berhenti menendang sang kekasih yang malang. Sakurai _sweatdrop_ sendiri melihatnya.

Tidak berhenti di situ, ini ada lagi yang naik gerobak yang ditarik sepeda—kurang modal beli mobil atau ingin tampil ekstrim melawan m _ainstream?_ Masih sebuah misteri. Selama berbahagia sih tidak apa-apa, menurutnya pribadi.

Dan yang paling parah, ada pasangan yang sudah bergandengan tangan, berjalan (kelihatannya) mesra, tapi sang _seme_ yang lebih tinggi dan berkepala klimis malah sibuk memberi gombalan pada cewek-cewek lain. Ah tunggu, pemuda bersurai _brunette_ yang tadi pertama Sakurai lihat datang sambil marah-marah dan menggetok _playboy_ klimis itu tanpa ampun. Memangnya dia siapa? Bapaknya? Kok di situ kadang Sakurai merasa sedih ya.

.

 **"Bagaimana, Sakurai-kun?"** saat ia masih sibuk melihat-lihat sekitar, sang _editor_ melirik kemudian tersenyum manis padanya. "Bagus 'kan, untuk _refreshing_. Melihat-lihat para _couple_ di luar… Bisa untuk referensi _manga_ mu."

"Iya…" Sementara sang _brunette_ masih terpana—menjawab tanpa menoleh sederajatpun. "Ternyata banyak macam-macamnya ya… _couple-couple_ itu…"

"Ehehe, memang. Karena itu aku menyarankanmu untuk mencari referensi di luar. Kurasa bagus untuk masa depan _manga_ mu, pasti akan lebih baik lagi. Lagipula, Sakurai-kun… Tidak baik mengurung diri di rumah terus. Paru-parumu butuh udara segar."

"…Iya…"

 _Tapi rasanya, masih kurang. Ada sesuatu yang kurang._

 _Walau aku sudah melihat bermacam-macam pasangan di luar rumah, rasanya aku masih belum bisa merasakan perasaan heroine suatu manga. Mengapa?_

 _Apa karena… Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang disebut 'romansa' ini setelah sekian lama? Apa itu sebabnya?_

 _Jangankan pengalaman romansa, debaran kencang saja sudah lama sekali tidak kurasakan… Jadi tetap saja, aku tidak mengerti. Aku butuh hal itu untuk memperdalam kesan dalam manga-ku. Ya, aku butuh itu…_

...

...

 _Entah apakah ini keusilan takdir belaka atau apa, yang jelas aku tidak tahu—dengan bodohnya aku tersandung pinggiran conblock yang tidak rata , dan saat kusadari aku sudah terjatuh ke dada seseorang_. _Aaah! Aku benar-benar ceroboh!_

 **"Ups…"**

 _Dengan tangan tan-nya yang kekar, ia menahan tubuhku agar tidak oleng. Begitu aku mencoba mendongakkan wajahku untuk memandang wajahnya… Diriku terkesima._

 **"Kau tidak apa-apa?"** Suara bariton itu terasa menggema, mengetuk pendengarannya. Rasanya mati rasa, indranya tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sampai kembali, suara itu menariknya dari dunia kecilnya yang sunyi.

"Bisa bangun, 'kan? Kurasa kau tidak terluka. Makanya hati-hati."

"I... Iya... Maafkan aku..."

 _Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, menjawab sekedarnya. Sekedar yang pita suara ini dapat keluarkan._

"Bagus kalau begitu." Pemuda berkulit _tan_ dan berseragam polisi itu tersenyum. "Duh, kalau jalan hati-hati, ya. Di sekitar sini _conblock_ nya memang belum diratakan sejak gempa waktu itu, jadi sering menyandung seseorang. Hampir saja—bisa-bisa kau jatuh ke jalan raya, bahaya."

 _Senyuman yang hangat, mirip dengan bunga matahari—segera menyelimutiku pada detik ini juga._

Saat itu baru pertengahan bulan Maret, namun kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran lebih cepat dari biasanya. Angin musim semi yang hangat berhembus, mengelus lembut helai _brunette_ nya, membiarkan daun-daun menari di udara.

 _Musim semi… Sudah tiba._

Bersamaan dengan deru angin yang menghempaskan kelopak Sakura menuju langit kebiruan, debaran asing mulai muncul menyerang jantungnya. Dunia yang monokrom mulai terisi warna, cahaya matahari terasa lebih berkilau dari biasanya, entah mengapa rasanya sesak sekali untuk bernafas.

Rasanya seperti… **Tertarik masuk dalam dunia _shojo manga_.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Konnichiwa, kiyoha de~su~ *kaburdarireaders* yaaah, akhirnya bukannya ngelanjutin yang lain malah bikin ini, hahaha. Soalnya ada janji, sih ^^; Tadinya juga mau dibikin _oneshot_ tapi nggak seru ah kalo _oneshot~_ ya kan? ya kan? ya.../digebuk**

 **Happy AoSaku Day, everyone! Walau fic ini dipublish telat sehari sih hehehe. Tapi entah dibelahan dunia mana kayaknya masih tanggal 9 deh. Ya kan? ya kan? ya.../digebuklagi/ kali ini pakai tema AU deh, bosen kalau canon mulu www tapi AUnya pun Police!Mine sama Mangaka!Ryou jadi masih berhubungan sama kurobasunya, ya :3 Btw, ada yang bisa tebak pair-pair apa aja yang nongol bentar di atas? xD**

 **Oke tidak perlu lama-lama a/n nya, maukah meninggalkan jejak? :3**

 **kiyoha**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _"Dai-chan!"_**

Sakurai menoleh ke belakang, begitu juga dengan pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya. Momoi Satsuki, memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan _'Dai-chan'._ Siapa? Apakah jangan-jangan...

"Ck. Satsuki. Ternyata kau, toh." Benar saja, pemuda berseragam polisi itu berdiri dan menghampiri Momoi yang sekarang menggembungkan pipinya. "Hei Satsuki, kalau kau bawa teman dijaga, dong. Hampir saja ia jatuh, kan. Untung aku ada di dekat sini."

"Mou~ Iya, iya."

Sakurai masih saja bengong melihat kedua orang di hadapannya. Eh? Eh? Jangan bilang... Mereka itu kenalan? Teman? Tapi memanggil dengan nama kecil... Jadi sahabat? Otaknya serasa berputar-putar hanya dengan menganalisis hubungan kedua insan di hadapannya. Menyadari itu, Momoi beralih padanya dan mengenalkan sang polisi,

"Sakurai-kun, ini teman masa kecilku _Dai-chan_. Err... Namanya **Aomine Daiki**. Pekerjaannya polisi baru. Ya 'kan, Dai-chan~?"

Aomine mencubit pelan pipi Momoi, membuat gadis manis itu mengerang pelan. "Jangan bilang aku 'polisi baru', Satsuki! Bagus 'kan aku bisa meraih tujuanku. Dasar."

"Ung~ Jangan mencubitku, Dai-chan! Nah, sekarang aku akan mengenalkan dia."

 _Tiba-tiba Momoi-san menunjukku. Yah, memang kalau berkenalan harus dua sisi, 'kan? Aku menunduk sopan kepada Aomine-san_.

"Namanya **Sakurai. Sakurai Ryou.** Dia _mangaka_ yang kutangani, lho! Dai-chan, waktu itu kau tidak percaya aku menangani _dia,_ 'kan? Begini-begini aku 'kan seorang _editor_!" Momoi berseru manga. Aomine melongo.

"Ja-jangan bilang... Dia ini _**Sakurako Riou**?_ " tanyanya, seakan tidak percaya. Sakurai mengangguk pelan. Aomine kontan berteriak tak percaya. Sakurai kebingungan.

"Ehehehe, begini nih ya, Sakurai-kun." Mendadak Momoi memotong teriakan Aomine dan tersenyum manis dengan satu telunjuk di pipinya. "Dai-chan ini, sebenarnya penyuka _shojo manga_ juga lho, dari kita masih kecil, ia selalu membacanya bersamaku~ Oh iya, ditambah lagi, Dai-chan menyukai _manga-manga_ buatan _Sakurako Riou,_ lho~" jelasnya ceria. Aomine menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Giliran Sakurai yang melongo.

 _Eh?_

 _Dia menyukai manga buatan Sakurako Riou... Berarti manga buatanku?_

 _Eh?_

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!_

 _._

Terkadang, takdir bisa keterlaluan usilnya. Siapa yang bisa tebak... **Kalau hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **ikuti terus, ya! :3/**


End file.
